onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Blackendedsoul/End of the Beginning, Raftel Prediction Part 8
“Kurohiye, you are wanted by the government for 800 million berry which makes you the second most wanted man alive, in the name of justice, surrender.” X Drake said while coming out in the open. Teach: “Zehahahahaha, surrender you say? And if I don’t? Who is going to take me in? You? All by yourself? Zehahahahaha! Oh wait! Aren’t you the 290 million rooky? The marine rear admiral who defected and had some scuffles with Kaido? So why are you after me? I am going to be the Pirate King very soon, why don’t you just bow before me?” X Drake: “I never defected, it was my cover but that is none of your concern, since you would not surrender you have to fight, and be warned I am not alone!” Teach: “Zehahahaha, and who might your companions be? A bunch of those worthless marines? Or had you brought a big shot with you?” Magellan (coming out into the view): “Shut up Kurohiye, I am here for revenge! It was you who unleashed those prisoners on me; it was your fault that I almost died. You and that Mugiwara, well he is getting captured right now. You are the one I have to worry about.” Teach: “Oh you are that scary warden from Impel Down aren’t ya? Magellan? Well you indeed have to worry man, I am invincible now and no one can beat me, not even those admirals of yours. It’s futile for you two to fight me. Rather be my nakama, the first thing I am going to do after I get One Piece is make my crew bigger and make war on that government to take over the world, I will not only be satisfied with just being the Pirate King and Roger’s equal, I will become the ruler of the whole world. Zehahahahaha….” Magellan: “In your dreams, Hydra!” Teach: “Zehahahahaha, Black Hole, he sucked the Hydra in, thanks Magellan, I will need that to take down that Mugiwara!” Magellan: “Let’s see what you do about this! Doku Gumo! Chloro Ball! He formed a cloud of venom and then sent several spits at Balckbeard.” Teach: “Pathetic! Haaaa!” He punched a small quake blow in the air to shock away the cloud of poison and the spits. X Drake jumped from the side and tried to hit him with his axe but was easily stopped when Blackbeard quake punched him in the air. “You gotta love this power of shock bubbles, Zehahahaha!” X Drake: “I will show you!” He abruptly transformed into his dinosaur form and tried to bite Teach and managed to do so by catching him of guard. He bit at Blackbeard’s shoulder and drew blood. Teach: “You pest, how dare you bite me?” He grabbed Drake with his right hand, Drake’s body instantly turned back into human form and Teach pummeled him with a nasty blow to the neck, Drake was stunned and Teach kicked him away. Magellan: “Venom Storm, Shower!” He sent a large amount of poison up above Blackbeard’s head and then motioned them to pour down like a rain. Teach: “Awwh! That freaking hurts, what is this acid? I thought poison was only supposed to hurt you if it went inside! Huuuh!” He made his darkness come up and get rid of the poison rain. Drake got up barely to his feet and changed to a hybrid form, he was much larger than his human form but still smaller than the fully changed state, also he stood on two legs, he then charged Blackbeard, “Haaaa!” Teach: “You fool! Abyss!” Suddenly darkness enveloped Drake and he started to get sucked into it. Drake: “What the hell is this! “ Teach: “Say goodbye, Epicenter!” He brought both his fists together and smacked each other causing two huge cracks to form in the air on both sides of Drake! Magellan: “Noooo Drake!” Teach: “Your turn! Tremor Wave!” He moved both his hands together as if slashing a two handed sword and directed a huge shock to Magellan! Magellan: “Doku Fugu!” Little did the strengthening did against the over powered attack. When the shock cleared Magellan was in terrible shape, with his clothes being in shreds and entire body shaking violently from the trauma. Even then, he started to create his ultimate attack but before it was finished the whole island shook violently from Blackbeard’s Epic Center and the full force of that hit a helpless Drake who was held by the Abyss technique. Magellan: “Drake, your sacrifice won’t be in vain! Venom Demon, Jigoku no Shinpan!” (His ultimate technique which makes a demon like form of poison, crimson in colour.) Teach: “You are a very powerful opponent, and it’s a shame that I have to do this to you, so I request for the last time become my nakama and rule the world with me!” Magellan: “I will die before that and will take you with me!” Blackbeard formed an attack similar to what he used to take Ace down and charged. “Yaaaaa!” Magellan sent the Venom Demon, the two forces clashed shaking the whole area in the process but soon Blackbeard started to win as Magellan was having trouble just to stay conscious. Teach: “Zehahahaha! You will die now; you should have listened to my offer when there was still time!” Magellan suddenly cut of his attack and sent an immense amount of poison cloud in the air, then, “Venom Road!” He started to move away, there was only one thought in his mind, he must get reinforcement to take Teach down! Teach: “What a coward, he escaped, and this one is dead,” he kicked what was the remnant of Drakes body in disgust. “We are back Captain!” Several voices announced! Teach: “Good, heal yourselves and then we take those Straw Hats out!” About two hours later: Luffy: “Ok men let’s go and get this over with!” Zoro: “Yeah you heard the captain.” Franky: “Supaah!” Jinbe: "We must be cautios Luffy-kun, we are dealing with Blackbeard here." (Luffy paid no attention). Brook: “Yohohohoho I am so excited that as if I have butterflies in my stomach but being a skeleton I don’t have a stomach!” Nami: “Cut it out!” Liana: “Finally, time for revenge!” Robin: “Only one obstacle before the Rio Poneglyph!” Sanji: “And then to all blue! Hai Nami-swaan, Robin-Chwaan, Liaanaa-swaaan let’s do it!” Zoro: “Aho cook!” Sanji: “Eh?!?” Ussopp: “Well I can take those people by myself.” Chopper: “Honto!?!” With eyes flashing. Luffy: “I will kick that Blackbeard bastard’s ass and then get One Piece! Kaizoku Ou orewa naru!” Elsewhere: Teach: “Let’s go men! There’s a world to conquer, Zehahahahaha!” Well there goes part eight! I know it’s a bit down; I had some problem of my own. Anyways next time will be purely action also who fights who will be revealed and what revenge is Liana talking about? There would be one more part to go before the prediction ends making ten in total. Excuse mistakes and please comment. I am not putting the pole this time. Just comment how you rate it please. Thanks all. Category:Blog posts